This invention relates to braking devices, and particularly but not exclusively to braking devices for use with wheeled trolleys to deter their removal from designated areas.
A particular problem with supermarket-type shopping trolleys or carts is the removal of those trolleys from designated areas, such as the supermarket and/or its parking lot. Although various systems have been proposed for placing physical obstacles such as grids and/or narrow stalls at the exit points from these designated areas, which obstacles are intended to interact with the trolley's castor wheels or with the trolley itself to deter its removal, these known systems are easily overcome and are also unsuitable for certain applications, such as vehicle entrances to supermarket parking lots.